


We Have Two Options

by TheDoomGuy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Complete, Ellie and Riley, Ellie is a crybaby, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long description of the setting, Riley is more decisive, Short One Shot, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoomGuy/pseuds/TheDoomGuy
Summary: Detailed description of the final scene (The Last of Us: Left Behind). Ellie's and Riley's final moments. One Shot.P.S. This was initially my English homework and then I figured that it belongs here...
Relationships: Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 12





	We Have Two Options

_(Disclaimer: All characters belong to “The Last of Us”)._

The vases were perfectly aligned on the table. However, it was quite a challenge to differentiate between them as the individuals of the population had similar traits, starting from the size and ending with the same tedious pattern that ran from the neck down to the base. Even though they weren't breath-taking specimens to observe, it was heart-breaking for one to acknowledge that they were about to face their gruesome end. 

“Fuck...Fuck! ” A piercing shriek reverberated through the damp air accompanied with an even louder and sickening thud of a rusty pipe against a wooden table. The population of pots was safe for now, as were able to dodge the devastating impact of the metal, however, not for long.

“Fuck!” Ellie repeated and tightened her grip around the pipe to white knuckles. Narrowing her eyes, her gaze darting from one vase to another. The impact of two colliding objects was so ruinous that it sent a surge of wind into Riley’s direction. The force cut through her skin, making Riley flinch and glance over to her overwhelmed friend, yet taking another glimpse of the scene, she chose to remain silent.

With every curse word uttered, with every vase gruesomely desolated, Ellie’s swings became more frequent and stronger, the sight of shuttered pieces only driving her bloodlust. After crushing and crumbling the last pot into pieces, the now useless piece of metal was sent flying across the ramshackle room. The pipe, finally colliding with the cold ground, bounced off of it and shuddered to a violent stop. 

The demolisher dramatically dropped to her knees and pulled her legs towards the rest of the body in a pitying manner. In an attempt to cool down from such a rampage, her eyes roamed the room in search of something that would distract her, however, failing miserably. Her roving gaze was met with a pair of genuine eyes. Putting all her effort into ripping her jade pools away from Riley’s stare, the petulant tears poured out of Ellie’s eyes, despite her best attempts in holding them back. 

“There’s some more stuff over there that you can break” Riley murmured and nodded towards another colony of innocent vases. She silently hoped that by letting out her anger in such a peculiar manner, Ellie will be able to finally calm down. 

There was no response at first. Ellie rubbed her eyes for the last time and, hitting her legs with her fists out of frustration, barely wailed out an answer.

“What are we going to do?” 

Ellie ran her fingers around the bite again and again as if trying to brush it away. The vigorous wiping caused the blood to ooze out of the wound and drain onto the ground. In fact, she was absolutely unaware of the red puddle she was wallowing in; the thoughts she was dwelling on seemed far more important. 

“The way I see it, we have two options. Option one: we take the easy way out”. Riley whispered, fidgeting with the pistol in her bitten hand. Running her fingers over the smooth surface of the gun, she looked over to her friend, however, failed to establish eye contact as the long ginger hair concealed Ellie’s jade pools. 

“It’s quick and painless,'' she added and dropped the weapon to the ground, “I’m not a fan of option number one. Two: we fight”.

The wind picked up the woeful whisper and spread it around the empty room. The sound produced dragged Ellie out of her world and back into the cruel reality. She abruptly turned her head towards the sun-kissed girl to pierce her with a patronizing glare. Flailing her hands in different directions and aggressively shaking her head she started, her tone soaked with exasperation:

“Fight for what? We’re gonna turn into one of those things”.

“There are a million ways we should’ve died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second we get to spend with each other. Whether it’s two minutes or two days. We don't give that up… I don’t want to give that up”.

Riley paused. She looked at her friend’s messy hair that reflected the early morning rays of the sun, then continued: 

“My vote, let’s just wait it out. You know, we can be all poetic and lose our minds together”.

Ellie didn’t flinch. She merely continued to pick on the floor, embarrassed to look up at her. 

“What’s option three?” she sobbed, trying to fight back another wave of tears.

This time, however, both gazes met together and remained locked for what felt like an eternity. 

“Sorry…” Riley muttered and softly padded Ellie on her bruised shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here” the tanned girl grunted weakly and slowly started lifting her wobbling body up, using the table as a support. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is it :) I hope you enjoyed my writing.  
> Fun fact: I cried the whole time I was typing this up. I dunno, man, don't ask me... I get a bit emotional sometimes (most of the time).


End file.
